Ingrid Dracula
Ingrid Dracula is the eldest child and daughter of Count Dracula and Magda Westernra Throughout the series she has always been shown craving for her father's and brother's powers. In series 4 she became a member of the Vampire High Council, thus gaining a large amount of power as she had always craved. Personality Ingrid is portrayed as the most self-assured and cruel character in the series. She is very attractive and very beautiful, as is her younger brother Vladimir. She spent most of her time taunting people or arguing with her father, whom she wished to impress, this in order to get her rights in the house and the title Countess Dracula (usually to no avail). Despite being a supposed "heartless, spiteful, self-centred bully", she was not entirely uncaring. In the final episode of the first series, at her father's hunt ball, she became quite emotional after receiving a present from Mr and Mrs Branaugh. Although the Branaughs did not realise it at the time, she saved their lives by insulting them enough for them to want to leave the castle when the other vampires come dangerously close to biting them. Near the end of the second series Ingrid was shown to be much more cruel than before. She showed greater dislike towards her father after gaining some of the power (if not the love) that she had always longed for, and was even willing to watch her father's execution together with her boyfriend Will. It seemed that Ingrid had turned into such a cruel and evil vampire that her father actually seemed nervous of her. Ingrid turned really bad in the last episode "The Chosen One". She wanted revenge for her dusted boyfriend and, tired of being passed over by her father, also wanted power. The Count and Vlad managed to escape her. In the latter half of series 3 she appeared to have become very cheerful and happy after speaking with a therapist, much to the annoyance of the Count. This was met with disbelief and awkward acceptance by Vlad. It was, however, merely a façade; Ingrid was secretly plotting her vengeance. In the last episode of series 4 Ingrid was shown to care about her brother and her father (after realising her family loved her). As such, she risked her life fighting Elizabeta to defend Vlad, and fought alongside Vlad against Erin, Malik and Elizabeta. In series 5 Ingrid discovered the truth about her brother being half-breather. Feeling betrayed by her father, and more than a little jealous of Sally and George, Ingrid attempted to report them to the Vampire High Council. Ingrid only backed down to save her own skin and throughout the series she conspired to kill her half-brother in other ways. Series 1 & 2 Ingrid alternately avoids and encourages the wooing of two schoolboys, Ian and Paul Branaugh (the older brothers of Vlad's best friend Robin), who follow her around persistently. She has no problem controlling them, as they are completely infatuated with her. In their case, she does not need to employ her powers of hypnosis, which are nearly as good as the Count's . She is not entirely heartless, however. In the final episode of the first series at her father's hunt ball, when Mr and Mrs Branaugh give her a present, she becomes quite emotional (never having received much in the way of kindness before). Although the Branaughs do not realise it at the time, she saves their lives by insulting them enough for them to want to leave the castle when the other vampires come dangerously close to biting them. Ingrid claims to have obtained top marks in her "blood tests", and by her own admission plans to become an "all-powerful vampire goddess", and intends to adopt the title "Princess of Darkness" (Count Dracula refers to himself as the Prince of Darkness) when she grows up. Later in the second series, Ingrid - whilst at first repulsed by the idea of starting a relationship with a "breather " - falls in love with a boy named Will who immediately becomes her boyfriend, and it is only then, when her vampire powers start coming into being and she comes dangerously close to biting him, that she wavers at the idea of transforming into the Princess of Darkness for the first time. As the series goes on, she invites him on a date to the cinema during an eclipse when she is able to go outside and not be affected by the sun. She reveals that she is a vampire, and afterwards bites him. In the next episode, it appears that Will has turned into a vampire, and is called a "Half-Fang", which is someone who is not directly related to a vampire, but was simply bitten by one, and so receives most vampire powers and abilities. In the last episode of the second series, Ingrid is shown to be much more cruel than before. She shows much more dislike towards her father after gaining some of the power (if not the love) that she longed for, and is even willing to watch her father's execution with Will. She is so deeply in love with Will that she had grown angered enough to want revenge after he is slain by a rival of Van Helsing, and defiantly sits in her father's throne while both her brother and father are incapacitated and also at the end of the last episode it seems that Ingrid has turned into such an extremely cruel and evil vampire that her father Count Dracula actually seems nervous of her. Series 3 Ingrid turned really bad back in Stokely. She wanted revenge for her dusted boyfriend and, tired of being passed over by her Dad, she also wanted power. The Count and Vlad managed to escape from her as she would have left them to rot, however it seems that she has bitten off more then she can chew and, as a result of biting "a teenager", has become really sick. The first we see of her, in the third season, is when she is being chased by a pair of slayers, though is rescued by Erin, a slayer masquerading as a half-fang in order to find the cure for her brother Ryan, to whose blood Ingrid had a severe allergic reaction. Ingrid, along with Erin, are nearly caught by the slayers though they are rescued by Vlad scaring the slayers away with his powers. He then urges the reluctant Count to allow them to stay at Garside Grange. In the next episode, Ingrid's illness worsens. At first, the Count happily says that it is an advanced blood condition and that she would die within a week, which forces Vlad to hypnotise Renfield into remembering about vampires (as he had his memory wiped in the last episode of series 2). Renfield then works on many advanced potions to supposedly try to cure Ingrid. When she is on the brink of death after receiving too many torturous potions which have no positive effect on her illness, the Count reveals that her condition is actually just a blood allergy and that "like her, it's painful and irritating, but unlike her, it's easy to get rid of". Renfield then gives her Transylvanian bat vomit - the actual cure to her condition. He also gives her a potion to get rid of the facial hair which was a side-effect of the deliberate error in the formula of the potions. In Bad Vlad, Ingrid truly fears her brother's powers for the first time and tries to stake him. Her attempt fails and she is then blown away by Vlad into the sunlight, to which she would have arguably died if not for Erin saving her. A therapy session later reminded her of Will and her desire to take over the throne in defiance of the treatment she receives, and she began growing her own vampire posse to her cause (her slogan: Vampiress Liberation). To everyone else, she appears to be a cheerful and happy Ingrid, much to the annoyance of the Count and the disbelief and awkward acceptance by Vlad. When her plan to kill Vlad is discovered by Erin who tries to warn Vlad, Ingrid brushes her off as projecting her slayer's fantasy on her. When Wolfie tries to inform the Count of her plan, she orders Ryan to fetch him, but not to hurt him, as she does, despite everything, care for Wolfie and, when the truth is finally out, she openly challenges Vlad (though shows no intention of hurting Wolfie), proclaiming that she will win precisely because Vlad will not let anyone getting hurt, and leaves Garside Grange with her posse (including Erin's half fang brother, Ryan) until the next battle. Series 4 Ingrid has begun to help Vlad with his plan for peace, although her true loyalties are obscure. Ingrid is attracted to newcomer and feral Malik, however is stunned to discover he is actually her half-brother. In the season finale when the Count has been poisoned by Elizabeta (the Shapeshifter) he tells Ingrid that he has always loved her and gives her a picture she drew when she was 5. It had Ingrid in one coffin and the Count in the other and she had bigger fangs (the Count points out that she was always ambitious). Soon after this, she saves Vlad from being killed by Elizabeta. She has a brief fight with her and saves Vlad, and they try to escaped down the hall. Elizabeta screeches, tearing the place to pieces, but they get away. After this they are cornered by Erin, Malik and Elizabeta but they escape into the sunlight. Vlad and Ingrid manage to get out of the sunlight and into the vents at Garside Grange. They decide to strike Elizabeta's weak point, Malik, by kidnapping him. They take him and hold him with Argentallium, and (before Elizabeta can kill Miss McCauley) they summon her. They then have another fight with Erin, Malik and Elizabeta and they go into the mirror. There Vlad is the only one in control and zones Elizabeta then throws her into the lake. Erin and Malik run away after this. They then go and try to save the Count with the antidote. He can survive if someone sucks the poison out so Vlad does and starts to die as the Count comes back to life. Vlad manages to get rid of the poison and the three of them, and Renfield, are seen at the end of the episode together. Series 5 As a member of the Vampire High Council, Ingrid endeavours to gain as much power as possible, the problem is the council are less than open minded, giving her menial jobs and teasing her about hair care. In a bid to get on the right side of Morgan, Ingrid encourages Warnock (her colleague) to stake the leader of the council. She then informs Morgan, allowing him to equip himself with armour. Ingrid takes Warnock's stake and stabs him with it. After this the young vampiress is treated with a little more respect, however she is still given only the most menial tasks such as ironing capes. Frustrated and bored, Ingrid returns to Garside, only to run into Vlad's mother Sally as she sneaks in to recover her bag. When Ingrid discovers that Vlad is half-breather she is disgusted at her father and refuses to cooperate with Vlad. She manipulates Vlad's half-sister George into giving her password clues to her mum's files, finding all the evidence she needs to report her family to the Vampire High Council. Unfortunately she looks over one little detail, that she too will be punished for being the daughter of a criminal. Ingrid is surprised and angry when Malik turns up at Garside. The two of them team up after the Shadow Warriors arrive, but it's an uneasy alliance and Malik holds Ingrid in a life or death situation to force the truth out of her. Ingrid remains suspicious of Malik, and becomes especially worried when Malik approaches the Blood Mirror. Malik eventually persuades Ingrid to recover his mother, telling her they could use her a weapon against the council if they ever found out Vlad was half-human. Malik cannot enter the Blood Mirror though, and Ingrid drags him back through the vortex to speak with Elizabeta. After discovering Malik is not a Dracula the two are seen hanging out often. Ingrid seems to take pity on Malik, or perhaps she's interested in him for another reason. Ingrid's new plans to dispose of her brother are hindered by the chaos at Garside. The Ramangas launch an assault on her family and her new ally Malik turns out to be a traitor. Malik is later killed in the ritual to transfer the Chosen One's powers and Ingrid is devastated. After Malik's death, in "Bite Me" Vlad say's that Malik's death hit her hard. Ingrid launches one last offensive against her younger half-brother in "Bite Me". She and Piers rig up the whole of Garside with a new security system and she pours a whole bottle of Backbone into Renfield's drink. Unfortunately for her, Renfield turns out to be a little more devious and a little more resentful than she could have imagined, and she too becomes his target. Tricked by her father, Ingrid then becomes lost in the catacombs beneath Garside Grange. Piers goes to fetch her (or 'save her' as he puts it) and he confronts her about her plan to destroy her brother, saying that Vlad was concerned about her welfare. In the "The Darkest Hour - Part 1" Ingrid is captured by the Vampire High Council along with her father and half-brother. She and Talitha are held inside a cell, but they manage to escape and they help Renfield save Vlad and the Count from being crushed. At the end of the series, Ingrid is surprised to learn that the new owner of Garside Grange is none other than Piers. He tells her that it was bought using the money he made from creating a vampire computer game in collaboration with her, and that she is entitled to a fifty per cent share. Piers and Ingrid embrace, Ingrid telling him that she always wanted a "throne of her own". Family Tree Ingrid's family tree Relationships :See Ingrid Dracula/Relationships Quotes :Ingrid: The Count "You garlic muncher." ---- :Count: about Vlad "Is he alive?" :Ingrid: "I don't know... And I don't care." :Count: "He's your brother! You must help him!" :Ingrid: "I'll decide what I must do, because I'm in charge now. From now on you will call me Countess Dracula. Watch me as I avenge Will's death, and make the streets of Stokely run red with blood." - "The Chosen One" ---- :Count Dracula: "You see, Ingrid's vile, why can't you be like her?" Trivia *Ingrid Dracula might be named after Ingrid Pitt, who starred in the 1971 film Countess Dracula. *The name "Ingrid" means beautiful. It is of Scandinavian origin. Powers Even for a vampire of her age, Ingrid is particularly powerful, although not as powerful as her younger paternal half-brother Vladimir. *'Super Strength:' She was shown to have this ability in series 4, when she lifted Malik up with one hand. She is remarkably strong, but not as strong as her father and her half-brother Vladimir. *'Super Speed:' She has shown this ability numerous times. She later proved to be much quicker than Malik, but not as fast as her father and her half-brother Vladimir. *'Hypnotism:' In series 2 Ingrid hypnotised Jonno to do her homework and wear a dress. Later she made him forget the entire thing. In series 4 Ingrid hypnotised Renfield so he would leave The SCRAP classroom unguarded and continuously eat in the kitchen. Renfield didn't remember Ingrid hypnotising him. *'Pyrokinesis:' Ingrid could create and control fire. *'Electricity Generation:' Ingrid showed this when she threw red lightning at Elizabeta. *'Intangibility:' Ingrid was able to move through an iron grate. * Fireballs: In series 5 Ingrid demonstrated this ability when Shango Ramanga flew in through the fireplace. Ingrid VHC.png P01qj4z9 832 468.jpg Ingrid and Piers.png Ingrid Series 3.jpg B017yp02 640 360.jpg Ingrid D.jpg Picture8.png 3x65.jpg Kiss of Death.jpg Vampire Will.png Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Female Characters Category:Draculas Category:Female Vampires Category:VHC Category:Main Characters Category:Westenras